How to tell the truth
by RHfan
Summary: The stranded kids of 29 dwn are all hiding their feelings from one another. But changing situations will make them tell the truth. JxM,DxN,ExT. My First Story. Yay!
1. Worry

Chapter 1-Worry

It was late in the night, and Melissa was lying in the tent, trying to get some form of sleep. After hours of tossing and turning, and staring at the tents roof, she realized she wasn't getting any, so she might as well get up for the day and start on some chores. Why not, it was probably only a half an hour before the sun starts coming up.

So she slowly got out of her sleeping bag, hoping to not wake anyone up. Suddenly Jackson stirred next to her, but luckily he just mumbled something incoherent and drifted back off to dreamland. Melissa smiled at this, thinking to herself about how cute he looked when he was asleep. On more than one occasion, she had stayed up, and just watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and at ease, like all the stress from the island didn't matter.

She stepped out of the tent and went to go get the fire started. Sitting on a log around the fire pit, she started thinking. About anything, everything. She thought about her family back home, what they were doing, did they know something was wrong.

Her thoughts drifted after a while to the boy who was always in the back of her mind. Jackson. Yes Jackson. The boy who never left her thoughts no matter how hard she tried. She thought of his past and what he had told her on that night he ran away from the camp. The fight, Juvie, his family. How hard it must have been for him. It seemed so unfair that he had been put through so much in his life. Stuff that most teenagers should never have to deal with.

All of the sudden something touched her shoulder, she jumped up and screamed.

"Whoa, Hey, Mel it's me, its Jackson." He was trying to get her to keep quite so she wouldn't wake anyone else up.

She had been so focused on what she was thinking about that she forgot there were other people here with her.

"You okay, why are you so jumpy" Jackson's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm not jumpy. What are you doing up?" It was then Melissa noticed the sun was basically up. She didn't know she had been out there that long.

"I thought I would get an early start to the day. Why are you up so early?"

" Oh, I just couldn't sleep that's all." She could never actually tell him she had been thinking about him all morning.

"I'm sorry. If you want, you could go to sleep now, I'll do your chores this morning."

"No, that's okay, I'll just get started on some laundry. I don't want you to have to do anymore work than you already are." After all, he did have a hard job. Chopping down trees all day must have taken a toll on his body. Although he never did seem tired. But he must have been, she knew he was. He just never showed it.

"Okay, if you're sure." He was confused at why she would turn down such an offer. But she just answered with "Yep." And took off for the tents to gather everyone's laundry.

Jackson had sensed something was wrong with Melissa. She hadn't been sleeping much lately, and she seemed out of it a lot. He was concerned about her. It isn't healthy to pretend everything is okay all the time, and that was what Melissa did. Sometimes she couldn't admit when things were going bad. She always tried to be the one who saw the positive in bad situations. She was the rock for her friends.

He thought about moments with her when she wasn't happy and upbeat. There weren't many of them. One moment in particular came into his mind. It was the day when Taylor and Eric had played her tape for everyone to hear. She had been humiliated, afraid that he would never talk to her again. She was devastated, but he didn't think it was a big deal. He had liked her too. He didn't tell her though, because he didn't want to make things more complicated than they already were. So he made the rule that there were to be no relationships on the island. He always thought about telling her, but every time he came close, he backed out.

He just sighed and picked up his backpack so he could go collect some firewood, just as everyone else came out of the tent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan sleepily walked out of the tent and grabbed himself a banana. He realized that the fruit supply was going down and that he should gather some more. He picked up his backpack and headed out into the jungle.

He had gathered all the fruit he could fit in his pack. On his way back to camp he saw the tree he had climbed days ago to gather coconuts. He wished he would have been able to get them down, just to prove he could. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to climb it again; maybe he could get to the top this time and get the coconuts down. Yeah, what were the chances of him falling a second time? He could do it.

He wrapped his shirt around the tree and started to climb up. Step by step he was getting closer. The coconuts were coming closer into view. Then all of a sudden he lost his footing and the next thing he knew, he was falling. The coconuts were becoming smaller and smaller. As his body collided with the ground, he blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was getting lunchtime and Daley had made everyone a plate of fish and fruit, the food that made up every one of their meals. She passed out the food to everyone. Until there was one plate left.

"Does anyone know where Nathan is?" Daley hadn't seen him in a while.

"I haven't seen him since this morning, I saw him take his backpack with him, he probably went to go get fruit or something, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Lex said, trying to reassure Daley. But Daley was just becoming worried.

"Who cares, Nathan's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Stop acting as if he's some child who needs babysitting." Eric spoke up, "Why is it that whenever someone is gone for the slightest bit of time, you guys feel the need to bring in the search and rescue committee?"

"I'm just being cautious, I don't want anyone of us to get hurt, or worse. I'm gonna go look for him." Turning to Melissa she said, "I should be back within the hour. I don't know why but I have a weird feeling something's wrong."


	2. It'll be okay

Chapter 2- It'll be okay

Daley was wandering through the jungle, trying to find where Nathan had gone. The sun was just starting to set, so she still had some time left to search. She wondered if it was the smartest decision to go alone. Maybe she should have brought Lex with her. No, he would just be trying to tell her everything was fine. But she knew things weren't fine, she could feel it. It was like a small burning in her chest. She knew where ever Nathan was, he needed help.

Suddenly she came upon a clearing. She knew this place. This was where they had found their first pile of fruit. Daley sighed as she recalled that day. It was also the day Nathan fell out of the tree. She had been so scared for him. What if he had gotten hurt. She wouldn't know what to do if he were not here anymore. Her eyes scanned the clearing and she saw something that made her feel as if she had been kicked in the stomach. Lying on the ground, unconscious, was Nathan.

She ran over and kneeled down next to him.

"Oh my god, Nathan!" She checked for a pulse. Thank god there was one, and he was still breathing. She realized she needed to get him back to camp. But she could not carry him by herself. Quickly she racked her brains for what to do. Should she leave him and run back to camp to get help? No she didn't want to leave him. Should she yell for someone? No, they probably wouldn't hear her. She had no choice. As much as she didn't want to leave his side, it was the only way she could save him.

She sprinted as fast as she could back to camp. Luckily the first people she found were Jackson and Melissa, sitting around the fire.

Melissa saw that she was upset, "Daley what's wrong, are you okay?"

"It's Nathan." Daley was trying to hold back her tears. "He fell out of a tree and he's unconcious. But I can't get him back to camp by myself."

"Where is he?" Jackson said getting up and grabbing the first aid kit.

"Follow me." And with that, Daley took off for where Nathan was laying, Jackson and Melissa following close behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at camp, Taylor was sitting on a towel down on the beach. There wasn't much else to do besides chores. _Yeah right, and mess up my nails? _

Eric was coming back to the fire pit with the last of the water for the day. Now he could take a break. But he couldn't find anyone. Where were they? Looking around he saw Lex working on some of his designs for the shelter. It was no use trying to talk to the boy genius, he was to focused on what he was doing. And Eric really didn't care to hear about any fancy dancy numbers and equations. It was all too confusing to him.

So he walked down to the beach where he saw Taylor doing what she did everyday, lying on the sand.

"Hey, Taylor." His voice cut through her head and she sat up.

"Yes Eric, what do you want, I'm trying to relax." Taylor said quite annoyed at his interrupting her relaxation time.

"I was just wondering what you were doing, I can't find anyone else back at camp. Do you know where everyone went?"

Taylor tried to remember, "Didn't Daley go out to look for Nathan a while ago?" Suddenly she remembered, "Oh yeah, she did. And then I heared her say something to Jackson and Melissa. They went off running. It must have been important." She sat and thought about what it was Daley had told them.

Eric was sitting across from the confused blond. _Man, she looks so adorable when she's confused. Oh well, what am I thinking. She would never like someone like me._

"Whatever, I'm sure they'll be back for dinner." Eric said standing up from his spot on the ground.

"They better be. I'm not making the meal for everyone. You may not know this about me, but, I can't cook. So unless you want undercooked fish and bad mango, I suggest..."

"Taylor," Eric had to grab onto her arms so she wouldn't spin out of control. "I'm sure everything will be fine." And with that, Eric took off for the fire pit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Daley ran through the jungle, thoughts ran through her head. Were they too late? What if they were, and Nathan was...No. Nathan would be fine. They would get to him in time.

They were just about there, they were entering the clearing. Jackson and Melissa saw what had made Daley so upset. There was their friend, lying there, unconcious. They ran over and bent down beside him. He was still breathing and he still had a slight pulse. Jackson picked him up carefully and carried him back to camp so they could lay him in the safety of the tent. Daley felt the walk back to camp lingering, never ending. They couldn't get back to camp fast enough.

When they entered into the camp area, Eric, Taylor, and Lex all rushed to see what was going on. Jackson laid him in the tent, and decided to let Daley and Melissa nurse him back to health while he dealt with the questions that the others were asking. He sat around the fire with Lex sitting next to him, and Eric and Taylor sitting across from them.

Lex was the first to ask a question.

"What happened?"

"Well, when Daley came back to camp, she said something about Nathan fell out of a tree and was knocked unconscious. So Mel and I followed her back to get him, and we brought him back to camp."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Taylor sounded slightly more concerned than you would think she would be.

"I think so. He's not bleeding so I dont think there is much damage, but he probably will need to rest for a while." Jackson was hoping nothing was wrong with Nathan that they couldn't see.

Eric just sat there. He felt bad about what he said earlier about worrying about people. What if Daley had taken his advice and didn't go look for Nathan. Then what would have happened. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melissa and Daley were inside of the tent with Nathan. They had cleaned up his cuts and bandaged his wounds, but he still had not woken up yet. They were both worried and upset, but for different reasons. Nathan was Melissa's best friend. She was glad he was here on the island with her. Without him she would feel alone, even if there were 5 others to keep her company.

Daley had been upset for a reason only she knew about. She was worried that he would never wake up, and she hadn't told him a secret that she had been wanting to tell him for a while now. She loved him. She knew he had liked her, Melissa had accidentaly told everybody. But she hadn't told anyone yet. She was scared. Scared at what would happen if they dated on the island. Jackson had made the rule, would they be able to keep it a secret?

Just them Melissa spoke up. "I'm gonna go outside and get some air for a bit, are you gonna be okay here?"

Daley looked up from Nathan for the first time, "Yeah, yeah, I'll...I'll be fine."

As Melissa exited the tent, Daley laid down next to Nathan. She stared at him for a while and gently picked up his hand. Silently, she started to cry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson sat a couple of feet away from the tent, waiting for some word from one of the girls as to Nathans condition. He was getting impatient, and was becoming quite tired, sometimes nodding off to sleep for a few minutes at a time. Suddenly he heard someone coming out of the tent. He looked over and saw that it was Melissa. She must not have seen him sitting there because she walked right past him. He was going to ask about Nathan, but just as he opened his mouth, he closed it. Something was wrong with Melissa. She was more important to him at the moment. Nathan had Daley to watch over him, he would be okay. But Melissa had no one to care for her right now.

Melissa had gone down to sit at the beach. She had wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a while. She was trying to be strong for her friends, but everything was happening so fast, and she was scared. It was all too overwhelming. She just sat down on the ground and stared out into the ocean. She felt so alone. No one could understand how she felt. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Quickly she wiped it away. She wouldn't cry, she needed to stay strong.

"Melissa?" Oh no. It was Jackson. She didn't want him to know she was crying. She was the strong one remember.

"Mel, are you alright?" He asked as he walked a little closer to his upset friend. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

Melissa just sat there staring at the night. Maybe if she didn't say anything, he would go away. Then Jackson sat down in front of her. She turned her head to the side so she wasn't looking directly at him. He reached his hand out and placed it on her cheek. He turned her face so that she was looking at him. Thats when he saw the tears in her eyes, and he knew, inside she was breaking. Nathans accident made her realize just how bad the situation was that they were in. He couldn't help but feel a little bit sad for her. He hated it when she was sad.

"Don't cry Mel. Nathan will be okay."

"It's not just that." She had finally spoken. "It's everything. This place, the fact that it feels like we will never leave here.The constant worry of people getting hurt. Being bored all of the time. It all just sucks."

Melissa had summed it up in one word. It sucked. Jackson had to agree. It did suck.

"Yes, it does. But there isn't really anything we can do about it. All we can do is make the best of it, and remember that we are all stuck in this situation together. You're never alone Mel.

Melissa felt that she couldn't remain strong anymore. Suddenly she burst out into tears. " I just wanna go home. I don't want to be stuck here anymore." She hung her head and laid it on her knees. All of a sudden she felt Jacksons strong arms pull her into a hug. She just sat in his embrace and cried.

Jackson didn't know how long he had sat on the beach, Melissa sitting in his lap,crying into his chest. He just continued to gently stroke her back and after a while, she stopped crying. He looked down and realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He carefully lifted her up, and went to put her to bed.


	3. The Awakening

Hey everybody, I just wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me that you like it and want to read more. Just so you guys know I already have most of this story written. And I guess I should put one of those disclaimers on here so…

Disclaimer- I have never, nor will I ever, own Flight 29 down.

Thanks and enjoy the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3- the awakening

By the next morning, Nathan still hadn't woken up. The others were starting to get worried. Daley hadn't left the tent yet. Lex had to bring her food, even though she rarely ate it. She couldn't. She was to sick to her stomach to be able to keep food down. She just kept her eyes glued on Nathan, hoping that he would wake up any second from now. But up until this point, nothing. She had read somewhere, perhaps a magazine, that if you talk to an unconscious person, it could bring them back into their original state. _It's worth a shot._

Daley sighed and started talking.

"Hey, Nathan. Um...I don't really know what to say." Silence. "I wish you would wake up. I don't want you to be hurt anymore. It's hard to see you like this. It's basically breaking my heart." Tears were beginning to form in Daley's eyes. "Why wont you just wake up? Wake up. Please?" Daley was now in tears. She lay down next to Nathan and cried herself to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Since Daley was watching over Nathan, Taylor was forced to take over some of her work. She was given the laundry job. Simple enough for her, right? As she was washing some of the clothes, Eric had come back from the makeshift well with two half full water jugs.

"Hey." He said to her as he set down the jugs.

"Hey." She replied without looking up from what was occupying her time.

Eric noticed that she hadn't been as chipper as she normally was. He figured she was a little worried about Nathan. Everyone was. He was a little worried about her though. The last time something bad had happened she completely shut down. He didn't want that to happen again.

"You know Taylor, it's okay to be worried about Nathan. We all are." She didn't say anything, just looked up at him. "If you want someone to talk to, just know that I'm always here."

He started to turn to walk away when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around only to feel Taylor wrap her arms around him in a giant hug. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. He sat them both down on a log. Taylor began talking.

"I'm just a little worried that if he doesn't wake up, everyone will be so sad, they'll lose the will to keep going, and one by one they will leave, and I'll be all alone."

He looked into her eyes. He saw the sadness that tore through her. "Taylor, Nathan will be okay. No one is going to be leaving you anytime soon. And I'll always be here with you. I'll never leave you. I promise."

Suddenly Taylor leaned forward and kissed Eric. Eric was a little shocked but after a second he was kissing her back. When they broke apart he put his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a while until it was time for lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Most of them were sitting around the fire finishing off their fruit and fish. Well, only Lex, Taylor, Eric, and Jackson. Nathan was still unconscious, and Daley of course was still in the tent with him. Lex had already brought her a plate of food. And Melissa was...well, where was Melissa. Jackson realized he hadn't seen her since he put her to sleep last night.

"Hey Lex, have you seen Mel?"

"Um yeah, she went down to sit on the beach a while ago. I asked her if she wanted something to eat, but she said she wasn't hungry." Lex stated.

Jackson put together a plate of fruit and headed off for the beach. After a few minutes of searching, he saw Melissa. He walked up to her and saw she was lying down, asleep. Sitting next to her, he saw that her cheeks were tear stained, telling him she had been crying recently. He contemplated on whether or not to wake her. He figured she wouldn't mind, so he gently shook her awake.

"Hey, Mel, wake up."

She opened her eyes and sat up, only to see Jackson staring back at her.

"I brought you some food, I figured you might not have eaten much lately." Jackson passed the plate of fruit to her. She reluctantly took it.

"Thanks, but I told Lex I wasn't really hungry." She knew he wasn't buying it. He could always read right through her. And she had never been the best liar.

"Melissa, you have to be hungry. You didn't eat last night, you didn't eat this morning. You can't just not eat. We all need energy to survive here." He was starting to get a little upset that she would put herself in such danger by not eating.

"I know, it's just that I have other things on my mind." She sighed. "I guess I can eat the fruit." She stuck a piece of banana in her mouth.

"That's all I ask." Jackson said, happy that she was finally eating. Maybe that meant she was getting better about the fact that Nathan still hadn't woken up.

"So, how's Nathan doing?" Melissa said in between bites.

"Um, I don't know much, but I do know he's not doing any worse. That's good news, right?" Jackson was trying to think of something to say that would make her feel better.

"I just wish he would wake up so that I don't have to worry so much anymore. I'm tired of being sad. I'm worried out."

Jackson scooted closer, and put his arm around her. "I know. I wish he would wake up too." After all, Jackson hated it when she was sad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan opened his eyes. He was staring at the tent roof above him. What had happened to him? He was in so much pain. His body hurt all over, especially his head. He must have fallen out of that coconut tree. Man, how long had he been out of it? He sensed someone lying next to him. Who was it? He turned his head slightly to see who it was. To his surprise he saw that it was Daley. Had she stayed with him the entire time?

She was asleep, so he leaned over and slightly shook her awake.

"Stop it Nathan, I'm tired." Daley said groggily, wanting to sleep a little bit longer. She was so tired._ Wait, was Nathan awake?_

She sat up like a bolt of lightning. "Nathan!?" Daley just sat there and gaped at him. She couldn't believe it. When she went to sleep he was unconscious, now he's awake. "Oh my god, Nathan!" She pulled him into the biggest hug ever. He winced a little at this action. He was still very sore.

"I'm sorry." Daley said as she quickly let go of him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it." Nathan replied. He stared at her for a second, and then he reached over for her, and pulled her into a hug of his own. When he let go he held her hand. She of course was so happy that he was okay.

She took her hand away from his and turned to look him square in the eye. All of a sudden she felt the anger in her rise. "What were you thinking, how could you climb that tree again, that was so stupid, you could have been killed. Do you know how worried I've been about you? How could you do that to me?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to prove that I could do it. I'm sorry." Nathan realized that it was a stupid move to make. "Wait a minute, you were worried about me?"

"Well, yeah." Daley blushed. "I mean, what would we have done if something happened to you?" Daley was trying to decide if now was the right time to tell Nathan about her feelings for him. "Anyway, I better go tell everyone you're okay. You lay down, you need to rest."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson, Lex, and Taylor were sitting around the fire when Daley came out of the tent and over to them. By her expression they could tell that Nathan was all right. Her smile said it all.

"He's awake! If anyone wants to go see him, you can. Where's Melissa, I know she wants to see him?"

"She went to get some more firewood, I'll go get her." Jackson turned to Taylor. "Could you go get Eric? He's getting more water." With that Jackson and Taylor went to tell Melissa and Eric the good news about Nathan.

Back at camp Lex went to go pay a visit to Nathan.

He walked into the tent. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better. How long was I out for?" Nathan had been wondering this for a while now.

"About a day. I'm glad you're okay. Daley was really worried about you."

"She was?" Maybe Lex was going to tell him something that he didn't know?

"Oh yeah, she stayed in this tent by your side the whole time. I couldn't get her to leave this tent or eat anything, she was so worried."

Maybe Daley did like Nathan. That would be too good to be true. But why else would she have stayed by his side the whole time he was out of it? Surely she had better things to do with her time. Why had he been such a priority to her?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eric." Taylor had shouted as she was walking in the direction of the well. "Eric."

"Boo." Eric came up behind her and she screamed. "Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's okay." Taylor could never stay mad at that face. But there was something Taylor came out here for. What was it? Oh yeah. "Eric, Nathan's awake."

"Really, that's great. Let's go back to camp so we can see him." They took off for the tents.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson had gone to find Melissa so he could tell her the good news. He knew she would be excited to hear what he was about to tell her. He found her in a clearing walking in his direction, her arms full of firewood.

"Mel, guess what!" She looked at him with a look of confusion.

"What?" She replied, wondering what could make him look so happy.

"Nathan woke up!"

"Are you serious?" He nodded. She dropped all the firewood. "What are we still doing here, let's go."

When they arrived back at camp Taylor and Eric had already talked to Nathan. It was Jackson and Melissa's turn now. They walked into the tent and Jackson gave him the ever-popular guy handshake. You know the one where they grab each other's hand and pull each other into that half hug, and then with their free hand they smack each other on the back.

"I'm glad you're back with us man." Jackson said, and then he turned to Melissa. "I'll be outside if you need me." Then he left the tent so Melissa and Nathan could talk alone.

Melissa turned her attention back to Nathan. She sat down in front of him and just stared at him, as if to make sure it was really him. Once she realized he truly was okay, she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, while he felt a few tears fall on his shoulder. Pulling away he looked at her. She must have been really worried about him.

"Mel, I'm okay. Really I'm okay." Nathan said, trying to reassure her.

"You know what you did was really stupid, right?" Melissa gave him a slight smack on the arm. "I was really scared, Nathan, that you weren't going to wake up. What would I have done if I lost you?"

"I know it was stupid. I just wanted to prove to you guys that I could get the coconuts down." Nathan hung his head, feeling ashamed.

Melissa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nathan, you know you don't have to prove anything to us. Your life is more important."

"I know, I shouldn't have done it. But I thought if I could do it then maybe..." He let his sentence drop off.

"Maybe what, Nathan."

"Maybe, Daley would like me." At this Melissa laughed. "Thanks for your support Mel."

"Nathan. You shouldn't have to do something dangerous to make someone like you. Besides, I don't think you need to."

"What do you mean?" Nathan looked surprised at her statement. Melissa contemplated on whether or not to tell him her thoughts. She always guessed that Daley liked Nathan, and she knew Nathan liked Daley. She just didn't know whether or not to tell him, and get his hopes up.

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad you're back. I'm gonna go now and let you rest. I'll see you in the morning." She gave him another hug, and got up to leave the tent.

As she left, Nathan sat thinking about what Melissa had said. _"I don't think you need to." _What did that mean? Nathan sighed and laid down. He continued to think about what Melissa had said, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I will probably post the next chapter within a day or two. I'm trying to drag it out, but it's just so tempting to post another chapter.

AOSFYC


	4. Confusion

Hey everybody. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed my story. I hope you guys like this next chapter. So here it is. Enjoy! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- confusion

The next morning everyone was sitting around the fire. Even Nathan. He was still a little sore so chores had to be shifted around a little to cover, but he was getting better. Daley was still wondering whether or not to tell him how she truly felt. She wanted to, honestly she did. Especially after she saw how easily they could have lost him.

She was sitting across from him, watching him every now and then. Daley began to daydream. _How cute is he; sitting on that log eating a banana, with that hair. It's so poofy. And his smile; it's so bright and warm. I love it when he smiles at me. It makes me like him even more, if that's possible._

Everyone got up and started on their chores for the day. Everyone except Daley and Nathan, who weren't quite finished eating. Nathan wished he could do his chores. He was bored just sitting in the tent all day. But they all had insisted that he stay at camp to get better before he start doing work.

He looked up at her from his food, and smiled. She turned away; trying to hid the fact that she was blushing majorly. Nathan finished his food and got up. Slowly he grabbed his backpack and headed off for the jungle.

Daley looked back over and saw that he was gone. Where could he go? He was sitting there just a second ago. "Maybe he went back into the tent to lay down." Daley said to herself. As she walked over to the tent, she noticed the backpacks. Nathan's was missing.

"Oh no." She headed out for the jungle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eric had gone to get some more water. Surprise, surprise. That's what he did everyday. But this time, Taylor offered to go with him.

"I hate trekking up here everyday. It gets so routine. I wish I had a job that was more fun." Eric really did hate his job.

"Well duh, were trying to survive on a island, no job is fun." Taylor chuckled.

"I know that. I just hate water duty. I wish I could get away with just lying on the beach like you do. Instead they actually make me work."

Taylor thought about this. "You're right, I am pretty worthless. I guess that's why nobody asks me to help them to do anything."

Eric felt bad. He hadn't meant for her to take his comment so seriously. "Taylor, you're not worthless. A little high maintenance maybe, but not worthless."

"Oh, high maintenance am I? Well...Well...Hmph." And with that she took off in the direction of camp.

"Taylor, come on. I didn't mean it like that. Taylor." Eric wanted to go after her, but he could never catch up to her with two full water jugs. So he walked back to camp, hoping she would be there when he got back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daley was walking through the jungle looking for Nathan. She knew he had to be out here, his backpack was gone. Who else would have taken it? She also remembered him saying that he didn't want to be stuck in camp all day. She started to get worried. Finally she saw him picking some fruit. She snuck up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Daley stared at him as he turned around.

"Uh, I was just getting some more fruit. We were running low." Nathan saw her expression and she looked very serious. "What?"

"Nathan, you know you aren't suppose to do any work until you get better."

"Daley, I'm just picking some fruit. I think I can handle it. It's not like I'm gonna climb another coconut tree." Nathan looked at her, and her face was still in that upset look. In fact, her expression hadn't changed at all, the whole time. "Hey, I feel a lot better. I didn't want to just sit back at camp when I could be helping out."

"Nathan nobody minds if you take a few days off of working to rest. We can cover your chores for a while." She moved towards him. "Come on, give me your backpack and let's go back to camp."

Before she could, he picked up his bag. "I got it, Day. I'm fine. Why are you so worried about me?"

Daley looked away from him. "I just am, okay. You really scared me the other day. I don't want anything to happen to you." Daley felt a tear escape her eye, as she started to walk away. She didn't want him to ask her why she was crying. Then she would have to tell him how she feels about him. She wanted to tell him, but then she didn't want to.

Nathan slid the bag onto his back and followed where Daley went.

"Daley. Hey Daley, wait up." Nathan shouted behind her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. He spun her around to face him. "Is there something you want to tell me, something I should know?"

Daley decided she would tell him tonight. She needed the rest of the afternoon to think of how she was going to tell him. "Um, yeah, Nathan, there is. But I can't tell you now. I'll tell you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." Nathan headed back to camp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson sat on the plane's wing, watching Lex and Melissa down a little ways on the beach. They were playing soccer with a coconut. Melissa actually looked happy. She was laughing and smiling, not the way she looked a couple of days ago.

Jackson wanted to tell Melissa that he liked her. But he couldn't just tell her, he had to show her. Yeah, he had to think of something to do for her that she would absolutely love. How could he do that though? This island has very limited resources. He would think of something though.

Just then he noticed Melissa was coming his way. He looked past her and saw that Lex wasn't on the beach anymore. There game must have been over. She was getting closer. Oh no. How was his hair, did he smell bad. What was he thinking, they were on an island; everyone probably smelled. What was he doing, it was just Melissa. Yes he liked her, but he had to play it cool.

"Hey you!" Melissa smiled at him as she sat down on the wing next to him.

Jackson just stared at her._ Say something back. _"Uh...Hi."_ Smooth_.

"Are you alright? You've been sitting over here for a while, I thought you would have come down and played a game or two with me and Lex. Why didn't you?"

Jackson just continued to stare at her. Normally he could always hide his emotions, and think of something to say to her. This time was different. He couldn't really think of what to tell her. Should he tell her the reason he didn't come down was that he was watching her. No that would seem stalkerish. What to say, what to say?

"I'm hungry." She just looked at him, confused at his latest statement. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I…I guess so. I think Daley's getting dinner ready. You want to go eat." Melissa started to get up.

Jackson looked at her. "Um...you go ahead, I'll be right there."

"Okay, if you're sure?" He just nodded and said, "Yeah". As she left towards camp, Jackson wiped his face with his hands. "Pull it together Jackson, she's going to think you're weird." With that he got up and headed for camp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Taylor?" Eric walked up to the blonde who was sitting on the beach. "Taylor, I didn't mean what I said today. It came out wrong." He sat down next to her. "I meant that you're more girly than Daley and Melissa. And that's not a bad thing. I like that about you."

"I know you weren't trying to be mean. I guess I just overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Eric picked up her hands. "Are we okay?"

Taylor leaned over and gave Eric a kiss. "We're great."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were all sitting around the fire eating dinner that consisted of what else? Fruit and fish. Lex noticed that the others were all acting a little strange. Taylor and Eric seemed closer than they had ever been. Taylor kept giggling at everything Eric said. Jackson seemed a little flustered whenever Melissa said something to him. Lex even noticed him blush when Melissa offered him some of her mango that she didn't want. He didn't know Jackson _could_ blush. Daley seemed like she was avoiding Nathan. Normally she sits next to him, but tonight she sat next to Lex. She didn't say anything, just sat their eating her food.

Lex was finished, so he got up and walked over to the tent. "Teenagers!" Lex said out loud in frustration. "I just wish they would get their hormones in check!"

Sitting back at the fire Daley was a little nervous about telling Nathan how she felt about him. She knew he liked her, but for some reason she was nervous. Maybe it was the fact that if they did start dating, they would have to hide it from everyone else. She didn't know how hard that would be. It was all very overwhelming. All of a sudden she saw Nathan get up from his spot on the log and head down for the beach. She knew it was time to tell him the truth. Slowly she got up and headed down to the beach to talk to Nathan.

-----------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Please review and I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	5. A Confession

Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry, but no Eric and Taylor in this chapter. Anyway, I hope everybody likes this one. Here it goes.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- A confession

Daley walked down to the beach. She still couldn't figure out exactly how to tell Nathan her feelings about him, but she was going to anyway. She would just say what was in her heart. Yeah, that's what she would do. As she reached the beach she saw Nathan standing a ways away. He was up to his ankles in water, so she took off her shoes and walked towards him. She came up behind him, but he must have been lost in thought or something, because he didn't notice.

"Um...Hey." Daley was hoping this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought it might be.

He turned around and looked at her. "Hey. You wanted to talk to me about something. What was it?" He took a few steps closer to her.

"Yeah I did want to talk to you about something. It's kind of hard to say." Daley decided that it was now or never. She stared out into the ocean, not looking in Nathan's direction. "You remember when Melissa spilled the secret that you liked me?"

Nathan blushed, but Daley couldn't see it because it was pretty dark. "Oh yeah, I remember. It was...pretty embarrassing."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Daley looked up at him from the sea. "Nathan, I'm just going to tell you." He looked at her concerned. He wondered what could be bothering her so much. She looked like she was going to pass out. "Nathan, I really do like you. I know that you thought I didn't, but I just couldn't tell you then. I was afraid that if I did, and we started going out we would have to hide it, and I didn't know if I could. But then it was so hard to keep my feelings in, I felt like I was going to explode. I was going to wait until we got home to tell you, but I don't know when that's going to be, and when I saw how close I came to losing you, I realized I just had to tell you so...I told you."

Nathan just kind of stared at her. She looked so cute standing there and almost hyperventilating. She started to turn away. Then she dropped to the ground. Nathan ran over to her and helped her stand back up.

"Are you alright?" Nathan was helping her up the beach, away from the water.

"Yeah, I'm just a little lightheaded. I was really nervous about telling you."

"Let's just sit down, and we can discuss this without you passing out on me." Nathan sat with her on the sand. "So, you were nervous about keeping it a secret if we started dating?"

"Well yeah, I mean, with Jackson's rule and all. How much trouble do you think we would be in?" Daley looked like she was going to be sick.

"Well that depends on if we were dating. Do you want to?" Nathan smiled at her.

"Well, yeah. That's if you want to?" Daley turned away from him.

Nathan grabbed both of her hands. "Daley, I think you know that I want to. I really do like you and I would love to start dating." He leaned forward and then kissed her with all the passion he had. When they pulled away from each other, they both had smiles plastered on their faces.

Daley was the first to break the silence. "Wow. I guess that wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. But what about that rule?"

"Oh I think that someone will change Jackson's mind." Nathan laughed as Daley took a moment to process what he meant.

"Melissa?" Daley asked him, but she realized what the answer was and they both laughed all the way back to camp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson was sitting next to Melissa back at camp, watching the fire. Melissa said she wasn't tired, so Jackson decided to just stay with her and talk. In the middle of their conversation, they heard Daley and Nathan laughing behind them.

"What's so funny?" Melissa asked while her and Jackson looked up at them from their spots on the ground.

"Oh nothing, Nathan just told me a really funny joke." Daley lied.

"Really?" Jackson said. "Let's hear it."

Nathan saw that they were getting caught in a lie. "Naw, you guys don't really want to hear it, it's really not that funny, it's...it's...gosh I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed." Nathan darted away as fast as possible.

"Yeah right behind you." Daley said as she quickly followed Nathan into the tent.

"What was that about?" Melissa was still sitting on the ground, confused.

"No clue. But I think they're up to something." Jackson was trying to figure out what it was.

"I'm going to turn in, are you coming." Melissa stood up.

"Um, I'll be there in a minute. I'm just going to put another log on the fire." Jackson grabbed another log and tossed it onto the fire. It made a loud crackling sound.

He sat down. In the back of his mind he was still trying to think of a way to tell Mel that he liked her. Maybe it wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be. He already knew that she liked him, so he knew he wouldn't get rejected. It was just hard for him he guessed, because he wasn't that good at sharing his feelings.

He got up and walked into the tent to get some sleep. He had to climb over Lex to reach his spot in the tent, between Melissa and Eric. He climbed into his sleeping bag, and turned towards Melissa. He figured she would still be up because lately she couldn't sleep. To his surprise though she was fast asleep. She was even snoring slightly. Jackson just gave a small laugh, and watched her for a while until he himself fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Melissa decided to figure out what was going on with Daley and Nathan.

She knew Nathan would tell her more than Daley would. Melissa had been friends with him for longer than she could remember. Surely he would tell her what was going on if she asked him. So she followed him out into the jungle when he went to pick fruit. Daley still wasn't letting him do much more work than that.

"Hey Nathan, can I ask you a question?" She said as she walked up to him.

"Sure Mel, you know you can ask me anything."

"What's up with you and Daley?" Nathan stopped picking fruit to look at her.

"What do you mean Mel? What do you think is going on?"

Melissa just needed to know if they were dating or not. She wanted to know. He was her best friend. "Are you two dating?"

Nathan sat down on a nearby tree that Jackson had cut down earlier. Mel sat down beside him. "What would make you think that we're dating Mel?" He shouldn't tell her. It could leak out to the others.

"Well, I know that you really love her. And I'm pretty sure that she likes you. And you both seemed a little happier after you came back from the beach last night. So, I just want to know." She looked him square in the eye. "Are you and Daley dating?"

Nathan wasn't going to get away from Mel. He might as well just tell her. It was just Melissa. Just because she ended up spilling his last secret, doesn't mean it would happen again, right? "Okay, okay. We are dating but you can't tell anyone. Especially Jackson. Mel, promise that you won't tell him okay. If he finds out then Daley and me will get in trouble. All because of that stupid rule."

"I promise not to tell Jackson. Pinky swear." She held out her pinky, and he held out his. They pinky swore on it. She hoped she would be able to keep it a secret.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melissa was gathering some more wood for the fire. When she got back to the fire pit, she saw Jackson coming back from getting water.

"Hey, why are you doing Eric's job?" Melissa asked him as she laid down the fire wood.

Jackson sat down the water. " Well, he and Taylor went off along the beach, and they haven't been back since, so I just decided to do it myself. He's probably just looking for an excuse to get out of doing it."

He started to boil the water, as Melissa put the wood in a pile.

"What do you think is up with Nathan and Daley?" Jackson asked as he sat down next to Melissa. "Do they seem different to you?"

"Uhhhhh, no...no not really, I..I don't think they're different at all. What would make you think that?" Oh no, what if she couldn't keep the secret. She thought she could, but now Jackson was asking her, and she couldn't lie to him. It was so hard to lie to him.

Jackson just looked at her. Why was she stuttering and acting nervous. Did she know something that he didn't? "I don't know. They both just seem happier, that's all." She was avoiding eye contact with him. Looking at the fire, towards the beach. Anywhere but at him. She felt that if she looked at him, she would spill Nathan and Daley's secret.

"Mel, are you okay?" She didn't answer. She knew she needed to keep her mouth shut. "Melissa? Do you know something that you're not telling me?"

She turned towards him. "Umm, yes. But I promised I wouldn't tell. Normally I would, but I promised, and it's not really endangering anyone. So I can't tell you. Sorry."

Jackson felt a little bit hurt that she would keep something from him, but he understood that if she felt she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell him. She had promised to keep a secret. He completely understood.

"It's okay, I understand. You promised to keep a secret, and you should keep that promise. As long as it's not hurting anyone."

"It isn't. I swear. Thanks Jackson." All of a sudden Melissa leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She didn't know what possessed her to do that. Jackson was trying to tone down the redness in his cheeks. As soon as her lips hit his skin he instantly got butterflies in his stomach. Jackson kept feeling this way when he was with Melissa. He knew it was time to tell her. Before he could even think of something to say to her she quickly got up and ran away. She was so embarrassed.

_He doesn't like you that way Melissa, what were you thinking. He's never going to speak to you again. He probably thinks you're some desperate freak. _She started to pick up her pace, so she could get as far away from camp as possible. Tears started to roll down her face, making it harder to see where she was going. She tripped over a log and fell down. "Ow, my ankle." She tried to get up but she couldn't put any weight on her ankle. It hurt too much.

She had no choice but to stay where she was until one of the others came to find her. She was so far from camp though. It might take them awhile. Then she felt the wind start to pick up, and she turned her head towards the sky. It was starting to get dark, but she could still see the dark clouds rolling their way. She knew what that meant.

She felt a few drops of water drop onto her face and mix with her tears. "Great, just great." She scooted up under a tall bush. It was the only thing she could find to take shelter. All she could do now was sit and wait for someone to come.

-----------------------------------------------------

Oh no! Mel is out in the jungle all alone. Hopefully somebody will find her soon. Find out in the next chapter coming soon.


	6. I should have taken a jacket

Hey guys. As always, thanks to those who reviewed my story. Here's the next chapter in 3…2...1…Action!

------------------------------------

Chapter 6- I should of taken a jacket

Eric and Taylor were sitting back at camp, talking, when they felt a few raindrops on their heads. Then they saw the clouds rolling in. A storm was coming.

"Well, here we go again." Eric said as he helped Taylor up.

They both headed into the plane. They had all decided it was a better shelter than the tent during a storm. Daley and Nathan were already inside and Lex was running down to them. Jackson had run inside the plane.

"Please tell me Melissa is in here."

Everyone shook their heads. Nathan pulled Daley closer to him. "We all thought she was with you."

"She was, but then she ran off. I figured she would have been back by now. I'll have to go find her."

Daley stood up and grabbed his shoulder as he turned around. "Jackson, there's a storm coming. You can't just go out into the jungle by yourself."

He turned to look at her. "Melissa is out there, all alone. She hasn't come back yet. What if she's hurt? I can't just sit in this plane when something could be happening to her. I'll be fine."

"Okay, be careful."

With that Daley sat back down next to Nathan and hoped that both Jackson and Melissa would be okay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Melissa sat under the tall brush that was supposed to keep her dry, she wondered if the others had realized she wasn't at camp yet. Were they even going to search for her, or just wait until she returned? She really wished she had been paying more attention to what she was doing. Then maybe she wouldn't have tripped over that log and she would be able to get herself back to camp.

It was starting to rain harder and the thing she was sitting under wasn't keeping her dry in the least bit. She was soaked. The rain was freezing cold, and she was shivering. Her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. She really regretted running off from camp. As her thoughts drifted back to why she had run off, she started to wonder how awkward it was going to feel around Jackson now.

As these thoughts continued to run through her head, she started to feel dizzy. She couldn't see straight anymore and she began to fall over. Before she hit the ground, she had passed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at camp the other 5 were sitting in the plane, trying to ride out the storm. Lex had been the only one who had fallen asleep and the other four hadn't really spoken at all. They were all worried about Melissa and Jackson.

Taylor and Eric were lying down next to each other. Then she rolled over to face him.

"Do you think Melissa and Jackson are okay, I mean, they aren't back yet. What if something happened to them?" Taylor started to tear up.

Eric reached over and held her hand. "I promise you that they will be fine. They are probably going to take shelter somewhere tonight and will come back tomorrow. So don't worry, okay. Try to go to sleep."

"Okay."

Nathan was sitting against the plane wall while Daley was trying to fall asleep on his shoulder. But the worry about whether her friends were okay was on her mind. She kept shifting around, trying to clear her mind of these thoughts.

"Hey, Day?" Nathan brought her mind back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay, you keep moving around?"

Daley lifted her head. "I'm just worried about the others, you know?"

Nathan looked around and realized that the others were asleep. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the head. " Day, I know that they will be okay. You just have to believe it."

"I guess your right." Daley laid her head back down on Nathan's shoulder and found herself, for the first time that night, falling asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Jackson ran through the jungle looking for Melissa, he wondered whether she was okay. What if she wasn't? What if he couldn't find her? What would happen to her? He just had to find her.

"Melissa!" He called as he continued to search. "Melissa, can you hear me? Where are you? Melissa!"

He had been out there for hours and still, no sign of her. He sat down on a knocked over tree, and wondered where in the jungle she could be. He thought maybe he should just go back to camp and search the next morning after the storm was over. But he couldn't just give up on her. Something was telling him to go just a little bit further.

So he trudged on. He started walking further until he stopped dead in his tracks. Lying underneath the brush, was Melissa. He ran over to her.

"Melissa?" He carefully picked her up. She started to stir, and she began to mumble something that Jackson couldn't understand. "Just hold on Mel, you're going to be okay, just hold on."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was awoken from his sleep inside the plane. He could hear someone yelling in the distance. He woke up Daley. "Daley, wake up. Do you hear that? I think it's Jackson."

"It is Jackson. I think he found Melissa. It sounds like he needs help, let's go." They both got up and ran out of the plane. The rain had lightened up and the wind was dying down.

They rain into the tent where they found Jackson hovering over an unconscious Melissa.

"Jackson what happened?" Daley and Nathan sat at Melissa's other side.

"I don't know exactly. I found her lying on the ground, and when I picked her up she just mumbled something and then she was out. I don't know if she's hurt or sick or anything. I don't know what to do to help her." It took everything he had to not start crying. She looked so helpless.

"Well, first I think she should get out of these wet clothes, so just give me ten minutes okay and then we can figure out what to do next." Daley ushered the boys out of the tent, and found some dry clothes to change Melissa into.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan ran down to the plane to tell the others about Melissa.

"Hey guys, wake up. Lex. Eric. Taylor."

Eric groggily woke up. "What is it? It's so early, the sun's not even up yet."

"Jackson found Melissa unconscious in the jungle."

"Is she okay?" Lex was getting up now.

"We think she will be. She's not awake yet though. I'm going to go back to camp. I'll come get you guys if something changes okay?"

Nathan ran back to the tent and found Jackson still sitting outside of it. Jackson looked up and shook his head, telling him that Daley was still changing Melissa. Jackson hung his head in his hands and began to take deep breaths. Nathan came over and sat down next to him.

"She's going to be okay man, I know she will. Melissa's a fighter, she's not going to give up that easily."

"We don't know what's wrong with her. I just wish I knew so I could know how to help her." Jackson felt a tear fall down his cheek. Nathan saw this and figured out what Jackson was thinking.

"Your in love with her, aren't you?"

Jackson looked up at him. "I am. I love her more than anything." Then Jackson realized that he just admitted something that went against his own rule. "Dude, don't tell anyone. I'd be the biggest hypocrite ever."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Nathan began to feel guilty about him and Daley's relationship that they were hiding from Jackson.

"Um, guys. You came come back in now." Daley had appeared at the tent opening.

They were all in the tent trying to figure out what was wrong with Melissa.

"I think she may just be sick. It was freezing and she didn't have a jacket. Her body probably just shut down to try to get better." Daley had a very motherly instinct when it came to these things.

"I think you're right." Nathan spoke up. "She might just need to rest for a while, and then she'll be fine."

"I'll stay with her until she wakes up." Jackson said, not taking his eyes off of Melissa.

"Okay. We can cover your chores." Daley and Nathan stood up. Daley left the tent to go tell the others that Melissa was still the same. Nathan walked over to where Jackson was sitting.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Jackson looked up at him. "No. Not until she wakes up and gets better."

"Okay, well, if you need anything, just holler." Nathan left Jackson and walked out of the tent to go find Daley and everybody else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daley had finished catching everyone else up on Melissa's condition and was now walking back toward camp where she found Nathan sitting, staring at the fire. She figured he was worried about Melissa. She was his best friend after all. She walked up behind him and started to rub his back.

"She'll be okay in a little while. She just needs to rest, that's all." Daley sat down next to him.

"I hope you're right. I think I know what she went through when I was in that tent a couple of days ago." Nathan looked at Daley. "But, I trust you. If you say she's going to be okay, then I know she is."

Nathan pulled Daley into a closer hug, and gave her a kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside the tent, Jackson was lying beside Melissa. But he still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He was afraid that he would miss something. That if he went out of the tent, she would wake up and he wouldn't be there. Then he thought about how he was going to tell her that he liked her. He was going to wait for the perfect moment and do something amazing, but he couldn't wait any longer. He could have lost her tonight. What if that would have happened? She would have died thinking he didn't like her that way. He had to tell her when she woke up.

Gently he laid another blanket across her and picked up her hand. He put it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"I need you to wake up, Mel. I have to tell you that I love you."

-------------------------------------------------

How did you like it? Review please, and tell me what you thought. The next chapter might be up within the next two days, because today is the last day of my spring break, so school tomorrow. Until next time, bye.


	7. So you think you're sneaky

Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't updated lately, but I've been busy finishing up on stuff for our school musical. Then when I finally could update, something was wrong with the site and it wouldn't let me. Thanks for being so patient. Here is the next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 7-So you think you're sneaky

It was around lunchtime and Eric was sitting around the fire next to Taylor. They were both finishing up their food in silence. Everyone hadn't been talking much that day. They were all hoping Melissa would get better soon. For both her, and Jackson's sake. He was exactly as Daley was when Nathan had been in Melissa's position.

Eric had finished his food and was now just staring into the fire.

"Hey, Eric. Are you okay?" Taylor waved her hand in front of his face. He turned his attention to her.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking you know. About Melissa."

Taylor laid her head on his shoulder. "I know. But Daley said she's going to be alright. She will be."

Eric wrapped his arm around her. "I guess so. Thanks Taylor." He lowered his head to meet her lips and kissed her.

"Your always welcome." Taylor smiled back at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daley was in the woods collecting fruit when Lex came her way.

"Hey Lex, what's going on." Daley set down her bag.

"I'm worried." He said as he sat down on a log next to him.

She sat beside him. "Lex, I know you're worried but, Melissa is going to be fine. I promise you."

He looked up at her. "It's not Melissa that I'm worried about. It's Jackson." Lex stood up. "Day, he hasn't left that tent. I mean, you must know how he feels, you went through this with Nathan."

Daley wondered if Lex knew about her and Nathan's secret relationship. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Day. I know you like Nathan. It's pretty obvious. I know you guys are having some sort of secret relationship."

Daley was shocked that he knew. If he knew, did the others know? "You do?" Lex nodded his head. "I guess I would know what Jackson's going through. I mean, I know he's in love with Melissa, you can see it in his eyes when he's with her."

"Yeah. You teenagers think you're so sneaky." Both of them laughed at his comment.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Smarty Pants. Do you think Jackson will tell her?" Daley asked her little brother.

Lex thought about this for a moment. "Your hoping he annuls his 'no relationship' rule, right?" She nodded. "I wasn't so sure he would, but, now that Melissa's in the state that she is, I'm almost positive that he will. Then he's going to have to annul it. I mean, we can't have all three couples being a secret."

"Wait a minute, you said three." Daley thought about it. Her and Nathan, Melissa and Jackson, and... "Taylor and Eric, are you kidding me? Really? I had no clue."

"Once again, you teenagers think you're so sneaky." With that, Lex left his sister and walked back to camp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson sat up from his spot in the tent. Melissa still hadn't woken up yet, and with each passing minute his reassurance that she would wake up was slipping away.

"Please wake up Mel. Please. Do it for me. I can't stand seeing you like this. I just want you to get better." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he laid down next to her and tried to think of something else to get his mind away from where it was. His mind kept drifting off to sleep. He was tired for sure. He had been up all night looking for Melissa, and up all morning looking after her. As much as he didn't want to go to sleep, his body made him.

"Jackson?"

Jackson could hear someone talking to him while he was asleep. He woke up and looked over at Melissa whose eyes were still closed. He figured she was still out of it. But then who could have said that? As far as he knew no one had come into the tent. So maybe it was her. Only one way to find out.

"Melissa?" Nothing. Jackson laid back down on his sleeping bag.

"Jackson?"

Jackson immediately knew who was talking. It was defiantly her. He quickly sat up.

"Melissa?" He pulled her into the biggest hug he ever gave anyone. But he was careful not to squeeze her to hard. "I'm so glad that you're alright. What happened?" He helped her sit up as she told him the story.

"I was running and I tripped. I couldn't get back to camp because my ankle. I couldn't put any weight on it. Although it seems to be okay now. I tried to stay out of the rain, but obviously it didn't work. I just remember falling over, and then I woke up here."

"Mel there's something I have to tell you. I was going to do something special for you, but I realized I have to tell you now." He picked up her hands, and looked straight at her. "Melissa, I love you."

"I know you do." Melissa said to him. "I heard you tell me while I was asleep."

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to hear you say it to me when I was awake." She giggled a little. "But, what about your rule?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to get rid of it. I never should have made it in the first place, it was stupid. I love you, and nothing's going to get in the way of us being together." He leaned toward her and kissed her.

"Wow," was all she could think of to say when they pulled apart. "I love you too, Jackson."

He couldn't stop smiling. "That was an amazing kiss. I swear I saw fireworks."

"Jackson this is kind of embarrassing but I think I should tell you, that was my first kiss." She turned away from him, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Really?" Melissa nodded. "Well I'm glad I was your first kiss. Did it live up to your expectations?"

"It sure did." Melissa returned the favor by pulling him into a kiss of her own. They decided they would go see the others later. For now, it was just about them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daley went and found Nathan chopping some firewood in the jungle. She was still worried about him doing a lot of work, but she gave in eventually.

"Hey, guess what I just found out?" She said as he set down the ax. (Do they have an ax on the island?)

"What?" He sat down on a log. She sat with him.

"Lex knows about us. Not only us, but everyone. He knows Jackson likes Melissa. And he knows that Eric and Taylor are secretly together."

"How does he know? Did you tell him?" Nathan had a worried look on his face. "Day, I know he's your brother but that's a step closer to Jackson finding out about us."

"No, he had figured it out on his own. He actually approached me about it. He says we all aren't as sneaky as we think we are."

"Well he is pretty smart, and I guess more observant than the rest of us." Nathan wrapped his arm around Daley. "I guess it's okay that he knows." Nathan gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Plus, I have a feeling that everything will be out in the open in a very short amount of time." He picked up the ax and once again hacked away at the tree he was working on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eric was the last one around the fire after dinner, so he pick out some food for Jackson and ventured over towards the tent. Once he reached it he sighed and whispered, "Hey Jackson, I brought you some dinner. Open up."

The tent was being unzipped and Eric made a move to step inside when all of a sudden Melissa appeared at the opening.

"Did you bring me any?" She joked with him.

"Hey, Mel! When did you wake up?" He stepped inside the tent and set the food down. Then he gave her a hug.

"Just a little bit ago. I was just resting before I went to go see the others." Okay, so she told a little white lie. No biggie.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. I'm going to go get you some food alright?"

"Alright." Melissa said to him as he exited the tent.

"I think it's time to tell everyone that you're awake. Do you want to stay here, or go to the fire?" Jackson asked her as he stood up to get everyone else.

"I'll go sit at the fire. I've had enough of this tent."

"Okay I'll be right back." He gave her a goodbye kiss and went to go find the others.

--------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked it. You know what to do, push that little button and review. Oh and since I haven't been able to review for a little while, I'm going to put up another chapter right after this one.


	8. Don't push yourself

Hey guys. I promised you the next chapter right after the last one so here it goes.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- Don't push yourself

As Melissa sat at the fire, eating the food Eric got for her, Jackson went to go find the others. He must have found Taylor and Lex first because they were running up to the fire pit.

Eric and Lex sat on either side of her while Taylor took a seat across from her. Lex spoke first.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better. I'm still a little weak but I think I'll be fine."

"When do you think you're going to be able to do work again?" Taylor spoke up.

Melissa wasn't surprised at Taylor; it was just like her. "Don't worry Taylor, you shouldn't have to do fire duty for much longer."

"Good, because I'm not very good at it. Lugging firewood, starting the fire, boiling the water, keeping it going. There's hardly any time left to suntan." Lex laughed at her. "Well get better soon." She got up and walked away.

Eric put a hand on Melissa's shoulder. "Hey, take all the time you need to get better. Besides, Taylor needs to do some work sometimes."

Lex laughed at him too. "Um, Eric. You hardly ever do any work. And when you do you complain about it."

"Excuse me, I lug water every day from that obstruction we call a well to the fire pit. That's a lot of work."

"Whatever Eric." Lex got up and took off for the beach while Eric took off for the jungle.

Daley and Nathan walked up behind Melissa. "What's with them?" Daley asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Melissa sighed.

Nathan and Daley sat down beside her and both took turns giving her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Daley said. "We were all really worried, especially Jackson." Melissa blushed when Daley said his name. Daley saw this and smiled, knowing that the rule was close to being annulled.

"Well, we're happy that you're going to be okay." Nathan gave her another hug, then him and Daley got up to go finish getting fruit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When he was done helping Daley get fruit, Nathan made his way down to the plane, where Lex had been busy trying to fix the radio.

"Hey, Lex. Got a minute?"

"Sure, I guess I should take a break. What's up?"

"Well," Nathan started. "Daley told me that you found out about...us. I was just making sure that you were okay with it."

"You're a good guy Nathan. I know you would never do anything to hurt my sister, and I trust you both to make good choices. So, I'm fine with it." Lex put away the radio and walked back to camp with Nathan.

"Good, because I value your opinion a lot Lex. It means so much to me that you're okay with me dating Daley."

"Like I said Nathan, you're a good guy."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out about everyone?" Nathan asked.

"It's not that hard to figure out Nathan. There were a lot of signs. Like, when Melissa blushes whenever someone says Jackson's name. Or when Jackson smiles at the sound of Melissa's voice. Or how Taylor and Eric go off for hours in the day, and get no work done."

"Wow, your one observant little guy." Nathan laughed.

"Well, it's like I told Daley. You teenagers aren't as sneaky as you think."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melissa didn't have anyone to talk to now that everyone was busy doing chores. Where was Jackson? Melissa decided since there wasn't anything else to do she would just filter some of the water sitting in the jugs. What harm could that do? She was just by the fire, close enough to the tent that if she needed to lie down she could.

Jackson walked into the fire pit behind Melissa, he saw Melissa boiling water.

"Um, didn't I tell you not to do any work until you feel better?"

Melissa turned around slowly. " Um, yeah but, I'm just boiling water. What's going to happen to me?"

"Mel, you should be in the tent, resting." He held out his hand. " Come on."

"Jackson I really don't want to go back to that tent. I feel fine, I..." Melissa slowly sunk onto her knees.

Jackson leaned down beside her. "Mel, are you okay? Come on, I'll take you back to the tent."

Melissa got up. "No, it's just a headache, really. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. Jackson knew there was no point in arguing with her. "Okay, then. Will you come sit with me on the beach?"

"Sure." Melissa smiled at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan and Daley were gathering more firewood since Jackson wasn't letting Melissa do any work. He reminded Daley a lot of herself when Nathan was in Melissa's position.

"So do you think Jackson has told Melissa that he likes her yet?" Nathan asked as he picked up some twigs.

"Oh, I definitely think Jackson told her that he loves her. I mean, when I mentioned his name yesterday, she blushed bright red." Daley laughed.

"Do you think he really loves her?" Nathan asked as he stopped picking up wood.

"Yes, I do." Daley saw the look of worry on Nathan's face. "Nathan, I know Melissa is your best friend and you just want to protect her from getting hurt but, she's a big girl. She can handle it. And, you know Jackson's a good guy, he would never intentionally hurt her."

"I know, but I still can't help but feel worried about her. Sooner or later, he's going to hurt her. Maybe not on purpose, but it will happen."

"I know it will." Daley gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your a good friend though, Nathan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taylor and Eric were sitting on the planes wing, watching the sun go down.

"Eric, do you ever feel that we're useless?"

"Taylor, we're not useless. We are the only ones who aren't trying to make this our permanent residence. While everyone else is trying to make life here better, were trying not to forget about home, and getting back to it."

"Your right. It's like, no one else is trying to get off this bug infested, no deodorant, can't take a shower island, because they are too worried about building a better shelter or finding a better way to start a fire.

"We think so much like one another. And, that's why we fit together so well." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I love you. You know that right?" Taylor asked him.

"Yes, I know that. I love you too, Taylor."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson was sitting at the beach with his arm around Melissa. She was snuggled into him.

"So are you really okay? What was with the whole headache thing before, was it really a headache?" Jackson asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt really weak and my head hurt, but it helped to sit down. You were right. I'm sorry." Melissa put her head down, ashamed that she hadn't listened to Jackson.

"It's okay Mel, but you have to know your limits." Jackson lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Okay, you were really sick when I found you, and I can tell that you aren't completely better yet. I don't want you to push to hard, and get hurt. I love you Mel, and I wouldn't be able to handle losing you." 

She reached up and gave him a kiss. "I know. It's just I feel like I could be doing something to help you guys out. Not just sitting and resting all day. And Taylor's tired of fire duty so..."

Jackson cut her off. "Wait, Taylor. What did she say to you?"

"Well she told me that she wants me to get better so I can take back the fire duty."

"Are you serious? I knew Taylor was low, but I didn't think she was that low. I mean; she knows that you're sick. She can do a little bit of work, sometimes."

Melissa sighed. "It's okay. Just forget about it, it's not important. You worry too much."

Jackson pulled her closer. "Sometimes I need to worry about you because you wont take care of yourself. Just promise me that when you feel like you need to sit or lie down, you will. And don't push yourself to hard, okay."

"Okay, I promise you."

Jackson sat for a while at the beach, probably around 2 hours, with Melissa just sitting in his arms. Neither of them had spoken for a while, they just enjoyed each other's company. It was getting time for dinner, but Jackson didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay on that beach with Melissa in his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daley had finished making dinner and everyone was sitting around the fire except Jackson and Melissa. Nathan came up to her. "I think they went down to the beach a while ago. I'll go get them."

He walked down to the beach and saw them sitting. He stopped walking toward them. He figured they would come back later. Besides, Jackson hadn't told anyone about him and Melissa yet, and Nathan didn't want to make things difficult for him. So he backed up and ran the other way towards camp.

Nathan sat down on a log next to Daley. When she didn't see Jackson or Melissa come back to camp she became confused. She leaned over to Nathan. "Um, where are they?"

"They're on the beach, but I thought it was better if I didn't disturb them. They can eat later."

"Oh, okay." They both went back to eating their dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson was still sitting on the beach. Melissa was still in his arms. And he still didn't want to let go of her. But he knew as well as anyone else did that he would have to let go of her sometime. He was starting to get hungry and he figured that she was too. And she needed to keep up her strength. He looked down at her to acknowledge that he was going to get up, but saw that she was asleep. Maybe that was why she hadn't said anything for hours.

Gently, so to not wake her, he picked her up and carried her to the tent. He laid her down and put an extra blanket over her. Jackson thought that it was weird that she didn't wake up through all of that, so he checked to make sure she was breathing okay, and that she wasn't running a fever. She seemed to be okay so he figured she was just tired from being sick.

He walked out to the fire pit and got some fruit to eat. As he sat down, Nathan walked up to him.

"Hey." Nathan sat down. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"You've looked a little stressed lately. Is it Melissa?" Nathan looked at him.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Jackson started to worry that everything was going to come out into the open before he wanted it to.

"Well I mean, she has been sick lately. And you've been watching over her. You have to feel a little worried about her health and safety, right." Nathan wasn't planning on making Jackson tell him that he and Melissa were a couple yet.

"Yeah, I am. If something happens to her it ultimately rests on my shoulders. I chose to watch after her, keep her safe."

"Well, you've been doing a good job of it. Where is she anyway?"

"She's asleep in the tent. Did you want to talk to her?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, no. Let her sleep. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Well I'm going to go get some sleep myself." Jackson took off for the tents.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was asleep that night. It was quiet, not windy or raining. Just peaceful. Jackson kept waking up from his sleep every now and then. He turned toward Melissa. She was still in the same position she was in when he put her in the tent hours ago.

He scooted himself closer to her. They were both facing each other. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek. He knew that tomorrow would be the day that he would annul the 'no relationship' rule. But he also knew that tomorrow would be the day that he would no longer have to hide the fact that he was in love with Melissa.

----------------------------------------------

Okay so there is the next chapter. As always I hope everybody liked it and I hope you all can take a few minutes of your time to push that button and write me a review. Next chapter up soon. I'm leaving on a choir trip to NYC on Thursday evening, so I will try to post the rest of the story by the time that I leave. Only three more chapters left so If I post one everyday, then I will get them all up.


	9. An early lunch

Hello once again. Here is today's chapter. Hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------

Chapter 9- An early lunch

When Jackson had awoken the next morning Melissa was still asleep. Everyone else had gotten up for the day. They were the only two people in the tent. He carefully stood up and walked out of the tent. He picked up a banana for breakfast and walked to the fire pit. Taylor was still doing Melissa's job of keeping the fire going.

Taylor turned around as Jackson walked up behind her. "Hey, can you take over the fire for just a little while, there's something I need to take care of on the beach."

"Sure, yeah. Whatever." He knew she was just trying to get out of the job.

"Thank you so much!" Taylor grabbed her towel and tanning oil and took off for the beach.

"Same old Taylor." Jackson said to himself.

"What did she do now?"

Jackson turned around to see Melissa standing behind him.

"Hey you!" Jackson said as he walked over to her. He made sure no one was around and then he pulled her into a kiss. "Are you feeing better?"

"Yes I am. Thanks for asking." Melissa and Jackson sat down on a log. She picked up a stick and started to poke at the fire. "All of that sleep must have done some good."

Jackson took the stick from her hands. She reached for it back but he just laid it down next to him. "Nope, your not getting it back just yet. Maybe later." Melissa just looked at him sulkily. "I'm not giving up that easily.

"Fine, I'll just sit here doing nothing, with a sad expression on my face all day."

"Well here's something to cheer you up." Jackson started. "During lunchtime, I'm going to tell everyone that I've annulled my rule. Then we can be together anytime we want to be. We wont have to hide it anymore."

"Really. Your sure your going to tell them today." Jackson nodded. "Okay, then I have to tell you something. You remember before I ran off, I told you I had a secret that I couldn't tell you?"

"Well, I had forgotten about it until just now, but yeah."

Melissa continued. "Well the secret was about Nathan and Daley. They're...kind of...sort of...dating. I promised Nathan I wouldn't tell you but since your going to annul the rule, then I figured I could tell you. Are you mad that they went behind your back and broke a rule?"

Jackson sighed. "No, I'm not mad. I guess I knew all along that not everyone would follow that rule. I'm just happy that I don't have to hide the fact that I'm in love with you anymore."

"Me too, Jackson. I love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was off in the jungle getting water since Eric was nowhere to be found. Nathan figured he was on the beach with Taylor. Daley came running up to him.

"Nathan, I think today is the day."

"I know. I talked to him last night. He seemed flustered when I mentioned Melissa. So I definitely don't think he can hold out much longer. I'm betting on lunchtime." Nathan smiled.

"I can't wait. Then we no longer have to hide our relationships, and everyone can be happy together instead of worried that someone is going to find out about them."

They both had arrived back at camp and set down the water at the fire pit. Mel and Jackson were already there sitting.

"Hey guys." Mel had said to them when they arrived.

"Hey." Both Nathan and Daley had replied at the same time. They both shared a glance.

Daley was thinking up a plan. "Hey, guys. Do you think anyone would mind if we had lunch a little early today. I don't know about you guys but I'm kind of hungry." She elbowed Nathan a little.

"Oh, oh, yeah, yeah. I'm starved. An early lunch would be great. What do you guys think?" He directed his question to Jackson and Melissa.

Jackson looked puzzled. "I guess so. That would be fine. If you guys want to go get Eric, Lex and Taylor then we can eat now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan and Daley were running to go find the others. Daley went to go find Lex and Nathan went to find Taylor and Eric. He figured they would be together.

Daley found Lex sitting on the plane working on the radio.

"Hey Lex." Lex turned around and saw his sister running towards him. "It's time to eat lunch."

"Um are you sure Day, it's not even 11 yet according to the sun. I'm not that hungry." Lex went back to his radio.

"Come on Lex. Please." Daley pleaded with her brother.

"Why do you want to eat lunch so bad?"

"Well, me and Nathan think Jackson is going to annul the 'no relationship' rule at lunch, so we kind of convinced him to let us eat early. But only if we all wanted to eat early. So we need you to come and eat, please." Daley gave him a puppy dogface.

"Fine, I guess I'm hungry now." Lex put away the radio.

"Thanks Lex, you're the best! Let's go." Daley and Lex walked back to camp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan had found Taylor and Eric sitting further down on the beach and walked up to them. He knew he wouldn't have to explain why they were eating early. Taylor and Eric never argued about mealtime, except the fact that they didn't have anything to eat but fruit and fish.

"Hey Eric, Taylor. Come on up to the fire pit, it's time for lunch." Heck, Taylor and Eric didn't know what time it was anyway.

"Oh, lunch time already. Okay." Taylor said. "Were coming."

"Thanks." Nathan walked back to camp with a smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was sitting around the fire eating their food, talking amongst themselves, when Jackson stood up. Everyone else got quiet. Nathan and Daley looked over at each other.

"Um okay." Jackson started. "As you all know, when I became leader I created a rule to help us get along. A 'no relationship' rule. But as days have gone by, I realized that I couldn't follow that rule anymore. I was going to wait until I got home to date Mel, but I realized that I could lose her at any second. And I don't want to waste any time I have with her. So I'm annulling the rule. You can all go back to your food now."

He sat down and placed his arm around Melissa and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Daley scooted closer to Nathan and rested her head on his shoulder. Eric pulled Taylor closer to him.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Jackson laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex found Daley walking on the beach with Nathan. They were just talking so he figured it would be okay to talk to them.

"So, are you guys excited?" Lex asked the two.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so excited. Not only am I happy that we no longer have to hide our relationship, but I'm glad that Jackson finally told Melissa that he loves her. I mean, I think inside she was breaking because she thought maybe he didn't like her back. I'm pretty sure it will be good for everyone." Daley told Lex and Nathan.

"Yeah, I know it will be." Nathan wrapped his arm around her.

Lex shrugged. "I just hope that no one will have a fight, then break up, and wind up hating each other."

"Lex." Nathan started. "That's not going to happen to us or Jackson and Melissa. Taylor and Eric may fight a lot, but they always work it out. I promise."

"Okay, I guess. Thanks guys."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they were all eating dinner around the fire, Lex got an idea. Slowly he stood up.

"Um, guys. I would just like to say that I'm happy for you all, and I think you guys deserve a day off. A day to relax, and to just be together. So tomorrow you guys don't have to do any work, I'll take care of it. You all can just go somewhere and sit."

Everyone was happy that they were able to just relax. But they were still wondering if Lex could really do it all.

"Lex, are you sure? I mean, you can't do it all by yourself." As much as Melissa loved the idea of spending the day with Jackson, she knew he couldn't do everything by himself.

"I'm sure. There's already enough water, and food. I can take care of the fire. You guys need this."

"Okay, I guess so." Melissa realized Lex was right. Now she was looking forward to the next day that she would spend with Jackson.

----------------------------------------

Okay, so there was today's chapter. Review please, because I love to hear what you all have to say about the story. Until next time…


	10. A day to ourselves

Okay guys, I'm really sorry that I didn't put up the last two chapters before I left, but I was busy packing and getting ready. It was fun and now I'm back, so here is the next chapter. It's just a small little filler chapter.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 10- A Day to Ourselves

The morning had arrived. It was the beginning of a glorious day. Today there would be no chores. There would be no responsibilities. It would be a day of relaxation, peace, and serenity. Well, maybe not for Lex.

"Phew!" Lex huffed and puffed as he was bringing wood back to the fire.

As the rest of the group was finishing their breakfast, Daley walked up to him.

"Lex, if this is to much for you to handle we could do some work."

"No Day, I'm fine. I've just collected enough fire wood, we have enough water, and if I need to I can get some more fruit."

"Ok, thanks. You're the greatest brother." She gave him a hug and went to go find Nathan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was putting on a sweatshirt when Daley found him. Quickly but quietly she snuck up behind him. She placed her hands over his eyes. "I'll give you 3 guesses."

"I only need one guess." Nathan removed her hands from his eyes and turned to face her. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss. "I'm so glad we can finally be together."

"I know. I'm very excited." She gave him another kiss. "What do you want to do today?"

"I'm thinking...a whole day with you...sitting by the fire...just us...together...no distractions."

Daley giggled. "And I'm thinking...that sounds...perfect."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Nathan took her hand. "Let's get started."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taylor and Eric had already been taking a walk on the beach. Until they came to a spot where they decided they could sit down and talk.

"So are you happy about today?" Eric asked Taylor.

"Of course I am. It was really nice of Lex to let us all have a day to ourselves. It's always a good day when I'm with you." 

Eric wrapped his arms around Taylor and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and stared out at the ocean.

"You know Eric, this place really is beautiful. If we weren't stranded here, it would be a perfect vacation spot."

"Well, maybe after we get rescued, we can come back here and vacation." He rested his head on hers and together they watched the waves roll onto the beach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson had looked everywhere for her. On the beach, in the jungle, back at camp. He didn't know where she was, and he was starting to get worried. The last time she was gone something bad happened to her. But he decided to look again. He walked back to camp where he saw Daley and Nathan sitting by the fire.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but, have you guys seen Melissa." Jackson stood in front of them.

"No, have you checked the beach?" Daley asked. Jackson nodded.

"The jungle?" Nathan asked. Jackson nodded.

"Is she in the tent, the plane?"

"You know, I haven't checked the tent yet. Maybe she's in there. Thanks guys, sorry again." Jackson quickly took off for the tent.

"That boy, is so cute when he's worried." Daley laughed. Nathan looked a little hurt. "Not as cute as you look all the time though." She gave him a kiss, then snuggled into his arms.

Jackson walked up to the tent. "Melissa, are you in there?" Nothing. Jackson decided to go in. He found her asleep, so he lay down beside her and kissed her on the cheek. This caused her to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head. Catching some z's?" Jackson smiled at her.

"Well I came in for a jacket, but I guess I fell asleep. I'm sorry. I mean, we're suppose to spend the day together." Melissa apologized.

"It's alright. You're probably just tired from being sick. We can just stay here if you want."

"No, no. I'm fine. How about we go sit on the beach?" Melissa suggested.

"Okay." Jackson said as he helped Melissa up. "Just don't forget your jacket."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Daley lay her head on Nathan's shoulder, thinking about how much she loved him, Nathan lay his head on hers thinking the exact same about her.

"Nathan?" Daley said to him.

He took his head off of hers and they both sat up. "What is it?"

"You know that I love you, right?" She asked him.

"I know that. And I love you, too. I always will. Whether were on this island, back home at school, I will always love you." Nathan pulled her into a hug.

"That's if we ever get home." Daley's voice showed no emotion.

"You're not giving up hope are you? Because if you give up hope, I'll start giving up hope. I don't want that to happen." Nathan looked at her.

"I don't know, we've been here so long and I'm starting to wonder if rescue is ever going to come. I don't want to give up hope, but I'm afraid I'm starting to." She sunk her head to his shoulder.

"Well you shouldn't, because I know that we will get off this island. I promise." He laid his head back on hers and they sat in silence, just staring at the fire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melissa and Jackson sat on the beach, watching the waves roll onto the sand. His arm was securely around her waist. Melissa had noticed how protective of her he was lately. She didn't mind, it made her feel safe. She was snuggled as close as possible to him, loving the protective feeling.

"I can't wait to get home. I would love to do something that doesn't involve this stupid island." Jackson expressed.

"I know what you mean. We've been here so long I've forgotten what everything back home is like. I would give almost anything to lie in my bed again."

There was a moment of silence. She was starting to regret the statement she just made. Melissa thought to herself. Would Jackson ever be in her bed? Whoa, it was way to early to be thinking like that. What she didn't know was that Jackson was thinking the same thing. Not in a perverted 'I want to get in your pants' kind of way, but in an 'I love her more than anything, and I can't wait to be with her' kind of way.

Jackson broke the silence. "I can't remember the taste of actual food. Once we are rescued I don't think I'll ever eat fruit again." They both laughed.

"So you do think we will get rescued?" Melissa asked him.

Jackson really hoped that they would get rescued, he really did. He wasn't sure if it would or not, but for everyone else's sake and his own, he chose to believe it.

"Yeah, I do." He leaned down and kissed her. "I really do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex had finished everything he needed to finish, and the sun was just starting to set. He guessed it was around 4 in the afternoon. So he thought he would finish up a project he had been working on by himself. It was the radio. He had been trying to fix it for some time now, and he was almost done.

He sat at the plane and fiddled with the radio wires. Nothing was happening though, just static. He was going to call it quits for the day since there was nothing. "Uhh, man." He threw the radio wires down on the sand in frustration. He turned away and walked back towards the camp, when he heard the static turn into a faint voice.

"Hello...this is...base 59...what is your...emer...gency?"

Lex had a huge smile on his face as he quickly ran over to the radio. He was sure not to move the wires so to not lose the connection. But he did pick up the transmission piece.

"Hello, Hello. We are the survivors of Flight 29 Down. We crashed on a deserted island about a thousand miles off course, we are alive. Mayday, mayday, I repeat, WE ARE ALIVE!

------------------------------------------

Okay so there it was. Review and tell me what you thought. Coming soon is the last chapter, so be ready.


	11. Say Goodbye

I am so so so sorry about not being able to update, but after the trip to NYC school work just caught up with me. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Anyways, here is the final chapter of the story. I hope you all like it.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 11- Say Goodbye

Lex hadn't slept at all that night. After the others went to sleep he had sat out by the fire waiting for morning to come so that he could surprise them. The night seemed to take forever to pass, and Lex had nothing to do but sit at the fire. But soon the sun was starting to peek over the horizon, and the rest of the group would start to wake up.

As they filed out of the tent, grabbed some breakfast and sat down at the fire, Lex stood up.

"Um, guys," Lex started. "I don't know how to say this, so sit down."

"What is it Lex, is something wrong?" Daley asked as she sat down next to her brother.

"No nothing's wrong." He said as the others took a seat around the fire. "Last night when you guys were having time to yourselves, I was working on fixing the radio. It was a hopeless cause so I gave up and I threw it on the ground. As I walked away I heard a voice. I turned around and realized that it was a voice on the radio, asking if someone needed help."

Everyone's faces seemed to lighten up at what they hoped would be coming next.

"And, luckily I was able to radio back that we were in trouble, and to tell them what I figure to be our location. And if all goes well a couple of planes should be arriving some time today."

Everyone in camp looked stunned, and excited.

"Lex, are you serious? A plane is coming? Here?" Daley asked him.

"Yes Daley. We're going home."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, yes. Lex you are the best little brother ever, I love you so much. I can't believe you did this."

Melissa came over and gave him a hug. "Lex, what would we ever do without you?"

Nathan was next. "We wouldn't have survived as well as we have, and we probably wouldn't be going home today. Thank you Lex. Your the greatest."

Taylor, Eric and Jackson each took turns giving him a hug and telling him thanks.

Jackson spoke up. "Well then, I guess we should start packing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Daley."

"Hey Nathan." Daley said as she placed the last sleeping bag into a pile.

"How's it going?"

"Well, everybody's bag is packed, and I have all the sleeping bags rolled. I just need to take down the tent. Melissa and Jackson went to get some fruit for lunch and dinner in case the plane doesn't come until late, and I told Lex he's already done more than enough, so he's off somewhere. And, Taylor and Eric, well they're probably not doing anything, but surprisingly I don't care anymore.

"Here, I'll help you take down the tent." He paused. "Do you think things are going to change when we get home?"

Daley stopped taking down the tent to look at him. "Of course, I mean, we've all changed. Remember, we couldn't even say one thing to each other without being mean. Now I couldn't be mean toward you if I tried."

Nathan thought to himself for a moment." Yeah, I know what you mean. But you'll still want to be with me when we get home. There are a lot of other guys back at home that are a lot better than me."

Daley started to walk towards him. "Nathan, trust me. There is nobody else I would rather be with. I love you, okay. Don't ever doubt that." She gave him a small kiss and then continued to take down the tent.

"Yeah, okay. Come on, let's get this tent down." Nathan then started to help Daley tear down the tent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taylor and Eric were swimming in the ocean that day because; there was no need to do chores. They were all going home later that day.

"When I get home, I'm going to order a ton of pizzas and just sit in front of the television all day, and stuff my face." Eric said.

"When I get back, the first thing I'm going to do is go to a spa, get a facial, get my hair done, oh and my nails are in a serious need for a manicure." Taylor then realized how she sounded at that moment. "Then, maybe, I could come over and...maybe, share some of that pizza?"

Eric put on a huge smile. "You can come over and eat pizza anytime you want to."

"Thanks Eric. I can't wait to go home and be with you in normal life, instead of here on this island. I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, Taylor."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson and Melissa had returned from picking fruit and everyone was sitting around the fire eating lunch. They were all laughing and talking about home, and what they were going to do when they got back.

"I just can't wait to see my family." Nathan said. "I really miss my parents, my sister, and my dogs."

"I am going to spend hours on my laptop. Probably till my eyes burn from looking at the light for so long." Lex laughed.

"I'll listen to music 24/7. Really loudly too, full blast. Till the speakers burst." Daley said. "What about you Jackson?"

"We'll I'm hoping to be cleared of the charges against me, and then I don't know, maybe I'll just..." He noticed Melissa sitting a few feet away from him, looking up into the sky with an unsure look on her face. "Mel, are you okay?"

"Do you hear that?" Melissa asked Jackson. "It does sound like a plane, doesn't it?"

Jackson listened for himself. "Yeah, that is definitely a plane alright. Let's go out onto the beach so they can see us, and will know where to land.

All 7 of them got up and ran out to the beach, waving their arms around and jumping up and down until the planes landed. There was a plane that landed in the water, and a helicopter that landed on the beach.

The kids ran up to the man who exited the helicopter. When he was close enough for them to hear him he yelled. "Are you the kids from 29 down?"

"Yep, that's us." Lex said.

"Can we go home now?" Eric asked him.

Taylor didn't care that she didn't even know this man. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much. I can't believe we're going home."

"Yeah just gather up all of your stuff and hop into that plane over their in the water."

Nathan asked the question everybody had been thinking. "Sir, there are 3 other kids and the pilot out in the jungle somewhere. What about them?"

"Don't worry, that's what the helicopter is for. You guys will go home in the plane, and I'll search for your friends in the helicopter. I'll find them, I promise. You guys go get your stuff so we can get you home."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Climbing into the plane, Daley took one last look at the island. The island that had brought Nathan and her out of competition, brought Jackson out of his shell, and ultimately got them all together. She was so excited to be going home, but yet it saddened her to think she would never see this island again. It was such a big part of her life now, and she was just supposed to let it go?

Nathan climbed up behind her, but had to stop halfway because Daley was stopped in front of him. "Hey, Daley. Are you alright?" Nathan asked her, but she was just in a daze. "What is it, Day?"

Nathan brought her out of her daze and she twisted to face him. "Is it weird to tell you that I'm going to miss it here?"

"No, it isn't. To tell you the truth I'm going to miss it too." Nathan rubbed her arm to tell her it was okay to enter the plane.

They found a pair of seats in the front of the plane and sat down. Daley looked around. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah Day, were all here." Lex answered.

"Good. Does everyone have everything that they need?"

Eric stood up. "Yes, we have everything. Are you going to ask us if we need to use the restroom before we take off or something. Let's just go, I've already waited forever to get home. So let's do this."

"Okay, okay. I'll be quiet now."

She turned around and stared out of the window just as everyone else did the same.

"It's hard to believe we're actually going home after being here for so long." Melissa said from her seat besides Jackson in the back of the plane.

The engine started and the plane started to move forward.

Lex spoke up. "Say goodbye everyone."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a couple of hours into the flight but there were many more of them to go. Jackson was sitting in the back with Melissa sleeping next to him. He was looking out the window occasionally, watching the scenery go by. But he mostly just watched Melissa sleep, running his fingers through the smooth strands of her hair. He removed his eyes from her and stared down at the world below. They were now passing over land instead of water.

Jackson never thought he would have been so happy to be returning to his home. But now that he had Melissa by his side he knew he would be okay. As long as he had her, everything would be fine.

"Are you alright?" Melissa's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

He turned his face towards her. "Hey. I thought you were asleep."

"I was." Melissa sat up. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just looking outside. We've crossed over land now." He pulled her closer. "We should be landing in a couple of hours."

"Are you worried? About going home."

"A little. But at least now I have you and everyone else to help me through everything." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Now, go back to sleep."

She laid back down and put her head in Jackson's lap, and soon she drifted off to dreamland. Jackson sat back and resumed running his fingers through her hair. He glanced around at each of his friends and was glad that he had each of them. Finally, for once in his life, he felt lucky.

He soon found himself falling asleep. He could hardly wait for the plane to land, when he could finally let go of his past, and move forward with his life.

-------------------------------------

Boo-Hoo. That's all she wrote folks. Or rather that's all I wrote. I would like to thank everybody who took the time to read my story, and I hope that you guys liked it. pinklen98, you guessed it. I have decided to write a sequel. I hope you guys will like it just as much as this story, and I hope to have it up in a few weeks. You know what to do, review.


End file.
